


The Key to Love is Stuck Inside a Robot

by Trasonic9



Category: Nichijou | My Ordinary Life (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bad Jokes, Developing Relationship, F/F, Romance, Slurs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24244102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trasonic9/pseuds/Trasonic9
Summary: when Yuuko digs through Mio’s stuff at a sleepover to find drawings of girls rather then boys, Mio is mortified.  the aftermath of that.  Nano x Mio, Yuuko x Maicw: internalized homophobia, slurs(probably never finishing this one lol)
Relationships: Aioi Yuuko/Minakami Mai, Naganohara Mio/Shinonome Nano
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

“...YOU ALL FUCKING SUCK” Mio screamed at the top of her lungs. Intensity bled from her eyes as she clenched her fists until her palms bled, her freshly painted nails becoming stained with her own blood. Yuuko, Nano, and Mai stared at her blankly from their sleeping bags. Yuuko dropped the sheaf of papers she was holding, spilling her comics on the floor. Yuuko spoke first. “M-M-Mio... I-“  
“SHUT IT, YUUKO. I DON’T WANNA FUCKING HEAR IT.”  
Tears glistened in her eyes as she choked on emotion, a stray tear rolling down her cheek.  
“L-listen.. I’m sorry that we poked through your stuff in the first place, it’s just tha-“  
“SHUT UP! IT’S MY FAULT FOR TRUSTING YOU MORONS NOT TO”  
Nano cleared her throat and sat up in her makeshift bed. “Mio... We’ve been friends for 3 years now... It’s ok if you...”. She lifts a page of her comic, turning a violent shade of red. “Like girls, too...”

Mio’s stormy eyes softened a bit at this, her fists loosening  
“N-nano... I’m.....”  
Yuuko broke the silence with a cough “I-it’s not like we aren’t exactly unfamiliar with that kind of stuff s-so it’s not like we can’t understand or that we’d think you’re weird for it, y’know? N-not that I’m... y’know... a Fa-“ Nano slammed her hands over Yuuko’s mouth “What she’s trying to say is that we’ll love you no matter what! Right Yuuko?”  
“Mrfphm!” Yuuko nodded.  
“Right Mai?” Nano continued.  
Mai turned her backpack upside-down, and several pride flags fell out of it. “I’m Lesbian.” She said flatly, holding a Lesbian pride flag.  
Yuuko turned white. “Does that mean you weren’t kidding when yo-“ Mai rushed over with a surprising burst of speed and punched her in the stomach, causing her to go rigid.

Mio slowly sat down onto a makeshift sleeping bag made from Yuuko’s sheets and a few pillows from the couch. “I’m still pissed at you for looking through my shit. It’s been, like, a YEAR since you last pulled a stunt like that, Yuuko. I’m scared we’re still friends at this point.” A tear ran down the frozen Yuuko’s cheek. “However... I am willing to forgive you. But you absolutely owe me one for this.” Yuuko un-froze. “Yes my dear friend Mio who has been my best best friend for” She quickly looks at her wrist as if to check a watch “look at that NINE whole years?” She flutters her eyelashes at her friend. “Buy me coffee from the daiku coffee shop for the next 2 years.” Yuuko gives a relieved sigh “Seems easy enough, but good luck dragging me to the coffee shop everytime you wanna go there”  
“That’s fine, i’ll just get Hakase to get you your credit card number for me”  
Yuuko blanks.  
Nano sighs. “I hate that she has that much power.”  
Mio sighs as well. “Hey, at least Your sister’s a genius, mine’s.... a nightmare.”  
“She’s not my sis- Yeah. My sister...” The key in Nano’s back turned, whirring quietly. “Well, goodnight Mio. It’s getting awful late and I’d hate to sleep in too late and make Hakase wait”. She turns around and tucks Yuuko into bed, patting her once before snuggling up herself into her shark sleeping bag, something hakase made her buy at the store. “Goodnight, Nano. Thank you for being my friend.” 

She flicked off the light, and turned over only to be startled by the door to Yuuko’s room slamming open. “It might be a sleep-over... but do you have ANY idea WHAT time it is?!” Yuuko’s mother lept over a terrified Nano and singlehandedly scooped her off her bed and slammed her onto the floor. “Ms. Naganohara, I expect you to keep her in check from here on out. all her screaming kept me up. Thank god she has quiet friends like you to keep her in check.” “Y-Yes ma’am!” Mio shakily saluted before Yuuko’s nother shut off the light for the rest of the night. 

Mai was confident that everyone had gone to bed. She slunk out of her space-themed sleeping bag, pride flags in hand. She crawled over on her hands and knees, over a sleeping nano, and over to the sleeping Mio. She placed her hands on her shoulders, gripping the soft material of her pajamas and shaking her just enough to wake her up. “Mio... Mio...” Mio woke up slowly. “Mai...?” She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, a stray tear running down her cheek as she yawned. “It’s 3am Mai, why’d yo-“ Mai placed a finger on her lips, hushing her. “I wanted to thank you. For reminding me that I’m not the only one. That there are others like me.”  
Mio was flabbergasted. She’d never seen this level of... anything from Mai before.  
“Mai... if this is one of your jokes....”  
“It’s not. It’s really not” Mai blinked away tears. “Thank you”. she said, rubbing at her eyes. Mio blushed a bit. “Don’t get any ideas, Mai...” Mai regained her composure quickly. “Don’t worry. I’m not into you at all. I’ve had a crush on yuuko for three years.”  
“Oh that’s nic- you had a crush on who?”.  
“BE QUIET. And that’s not important. What’s important here is that... I’m glad we’re friends. And we’re in this together... And that I’m not alone...”  
“A-Again this better not be one of your jokes...”  
“It’s not, Mio.... It’s really not... And please don’t think it is...” She leans in for a hug, crying a little bit into Mio’s shoulder.  
She smells nice... Mio thought to herself as she reciprocated the hug, wrapping her arms around her friend. Like... Lavender and... Burnt rubber? Mai pulled away from the hug, wiping a tear from her cheek, her face beet red. “Keep this between us. Please.”  
“Of course Mai, anything for a friend...”  
“You like both men and women... right?”  
“I-i think so....”  
Mai gave her a purple and blue hued miniature flag. “This one’s yours.”  
“Th-Thank you...”  
“Now go to bed.” Mai said with a surprising amount of conviction in her voice before quickly falling back to sleep.  
Nano’s key whirred as Mio drifted off, filling her head of fantasies of whirring robots, fields of lavender, and burning tires.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - A Long Walk  
“Hey Nano, can I head to your place?” The morning sun shone off Nano’s key, the sun’s light glowing off her very shiny - yet not greasy - hair as she tied her sneakers, getting ready to head home.  
“hm? oh, yeah... you need Yuuko’s credit card number for the coffee shop, huh?” Yup, sure do. I’ll buy her some too, though. So i don’t feel bad for leaving her and Mai so early this morning”  
“yeah... they were both asleep... when I left to get dressed. How late was Mai up? Those flags were everywhere...” She lost her balance getting up, hitting her elbow on the wall of the mudroom, her left hand popping off, revealing a rainbow flag in the hole where hakase would usually hide a sweet roll. Scrambling to put it back on she looked back to check if Mio saw at all. Thankfully, Mio was looking at her phone, and not at Nano’s fumbling. It’s almost impressive that i’ve gotten away with her for this long.Nano thought to herself as Mio quietly giggled at something on her phone. 

Yuuko woke to find her sleeping bag littered in tiny wooden sticks, and a maelstrom of that cheap mass-produced cloth patterned with nearly every color she could think of on the floor. Ooo-kay... She got up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and scratching the back of her head. “Looks like Nano left” Yuuko said aloud, after a yawn. “Hey Miiiiii~o, you still sleepin’?”   
No response.   
Yuuko crawled to Mio’s makeshift bed, only to find a note.  
“Left early.   
Shinonome house”  
“Mogami river...” Yuuko thought to herself   
“Hey Maiiiiiiiii~o! You still asleep?”  
A pile of cloth began to move in the corner of the room as mai sat up, her makeshift blanket of assorted pride flags marked ‘discount’ on the online store she’d bought them from, all removed from their sticks. “Salmat Pagi.” Mio said as she put on her glasses. Yuuko, however was too tired to be impressed.  
“How late did you stay up doing all this, Mai?” Yuuko sighed.   
“Very.”  
“Y’know, youre gonna help me clean this up, right?”  
Mai was silent.  
“Right?”

“....And Sasahara never gave me my coin back, and after that I guess I’ve never met a boy since i got over him that makes me feel that way... at least any real ones...” Mio and Nano rounded a corner and began to cross the bridge near the supermarket. “That reminds me...” Nano mused. “N-not to interrupt you, of course...”  
“No, it’s fine! Go ahead”  
“W-well... I needed to do some shopping today... and I was wondering if you could join me and just get it over with right now?”  
“Sure thing! I’d love to help you two out.”

Yuuko spent all day cleaning up Mai’s mess while wondering how she jumped out of her window without getting hurt at all.

Mio and Nano wandered around the marketplace, hurriedly going down the checklist on Nano’s phone. Around 10:24(am) Mio and Nano both received a text from Mai:

dont trust anytbinh yuuko says

Mio and Nano both sighed.  
“What do you think she did this time?” Nano asked  
“One bundle of leeks says she left Yuuko to clean up all of those pride flags all by herself.”   
Right as Mio finished what she was saying, Her and Nano’s phones buzz simultaneously. It was from Yuuko. 

“Do ritherof you know where Mai went????????????? she left me to cleen up her dumb flags. I hate gay prople so much”

“The internalized homophobia’s really showing through here, huh?” Mio mused as she grabbed a bundle of leeks from a nearby stall, giving it to Nano.  
“Oh jeez.... do you think her and mai will.... you know.....” Nano’s face turns slightly red as the key in her back spins slowly.   
“Part of me hopes they would, part of me dosen’t...”  
Mai plays with one of her pigtails as she pays for the leeks in cash. “Should we be heading to your place now, Nano?”. Nano nods at that, putting the leeks away.

Upon reaching the shinonome household it was around 11, according to Nano’s watch. 

“...Y’know, I’m honestly still kinda mad at Yuuko for poking through my stuff last night... It’ll absolutely be one of those things that keep me up at night, Y’know, the random embarrassing thought type of thing.” Mio mused mostly to herself as the girls rounded the corner. “Say, Nano, who do you think you’re into?”  
Nano stopped in her tracks at the question, and gasped a little bit, turning red.   
“W-well, uhh, I don’t really think I’ve given it much, um, thought, really, I’ve never really even imagined what being in a relationship is like... a-and I also have never really had a crush either, by extension i guess...”  
While it was true that Nano had never really gave her sexuality much thought, she had imagined being in a romantic relationship with several people, including all of her friends at least once, Mohawk boy (Before he went Bald), Sasahara (Just to see what all the hype was about), and the one girl with all the guns one time as well. (Nano thought it was cool how much weaponry she had, and how confidently she bore it all. (actually, confidently might be a stretch,but Nano thought it was cool nonetheless)).   
“C’monn! you’ve HAD to have at least one or two crushes, right? Tell me who they were!!”  
“I’m not lying!!” Nano protested. I’m so fucking bad at lying. Nano thought to herself. “A-and anyway, we’re almost to my place!! It’s inappropriate to talk about these things around Hakase! She’s still a child, you know!!” She was burning up as they walked onto the property, the ever-loyal Biscuit #2 sweeping the front stairs. “Good morning!” It shouted to them. Nano, still slightly red in the face, stuttered out a “G-good morning!!” While Mio bowed slightly to greet the robot. “Good morning! Thank you for having me over, as always!”   
“Of course!” Biscuit #2 nodded.  
The robot, as dutiful as ever, continued to sweep. 

Taking off her shoes and hanging up her bag, Nano called out into the house.   
“Hakase! Sakamoto! I’m home! I’ve brought Mio! And groceries!”  
Mio called out as well, a louder “HELLO??” Echoing through the empty house.   
A black cat wearing a red scarf rounded the corner and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. “Mornin’ Kids” Sakamoto said groggily. “Hello Sakamoto!! Did Hakase sleep well without me here?” Nano asked hurriedly.   
“It’s cute how much you care about her, Nano.” Mio remarked, taking off her bag. “Where should I put this?”  
“Right on the hanger to your right, blueberry” Sakamoto said.  
“And Nano? She slept fine, so no worries there.”  
Nano released a breath she didn’t know she was holding. “Oh, thank Go-“  
“What you should be worried about, though, is the snack cupboard...”  
Nano went through all of the stages of grief in the span of 30 seconds.  
“Of course she ate all the snacks. Why am i even surprised.”  
“Do you think her stomach’ll be fine?” Mio added.   
“Probably. That kid can take a beating.” Sakamoto said before turning and walking further into the house. “C’mon, the open door is making it drafty in here”  
Mio, Sakamoto and Nano all headed inside.


End file.
